1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tensioners used with chain drives in automotive timing and power transmission applications. In particular, the present invention is related to a hydraulic chain tensioner system.
2. Description of Related Art
A tensioning device, such as a hydraulic tensioner, is used as a control device for a power transmission chain, or similar power transmission devices, as the chain travels between a plurality of sprockets. In this device, the chain transmits power from a driving shaft to a driven shaft, so that part of the chain is slack and part of the chain is tight. Generally, it is important to impart and maintain a certain degree of tension in the chain to prevent noise, slippage, or the unmeshing of teeth in the case of a toothed chain. Prevention of such slippage is particularly important in the case of a chain driven camshaft in an internal combustion engine because jumping of teeth will throw off the camshaft timing, possibly causing damage or rendering the engine inoperative.
However, in the harsh environment of an internal combustion engine, various factors can cause fluctuations in the chain tension. For instance, wide variations in temperature and thermal expansion coefficients, among the various parts of the engine can cause the chain tension to vary between excessively high or low levels. During prolonged use, wear to the components of the power transmission system can cause a decrease in chain tension. In addition, camshaft and crankshaft induced torsional vibrations cause considerable variations in chain tensions. Reverse rotation of an engine, occurring for example in stopping or in failed attempts at starting, can also cause fluctuations in chain tension. For these reasons, a mechanism is desired to remove excessive tensioning forces on the tight side of the chain and to ensure the necessary tension on the slack side of the chain.
Using hydraulic tensioners is a common method of maintaining proper chain tension. In general, these mechanisms employ a lever arm that pushes against the chain on the slack side of the power transmission system. This lever arm must push toward the chain, tightening the chain when the chain is slack, and must be very rigid when the chain tightens.
To accomplish this result, a hydraulic tensioner typically comprises a rod or cylinder as a piston, which is biased in the direction of the chain by a tensioner spring. The piston is housed within a cylindrical housing, having an interior space which is open at the end facing the chain and closed at the other end. The interior space of the housing contains a pressure chamber in connection with a reservoir or exterior source of hydraulic fluid pressure. The pressure chamber is typically formed between the housing and the piston, and it expands or contracts when the piston moves within the housing.
Blade and block tensioners have been used in the past to apply tension to chains. A block tensioner (1) as known in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. The tensioner (1) has a piston (2) located within a housing (5). The springs (3) are located in a fluid chamber (4) within the piston (2). The tensioner (1) also includes a pawl (6) and ratchet teeth (7).